My Faire Charlie
Hanson was sitting down on the couch waiting for his mother to come join him with a cup of his favourite organic hot chocolate. His phone rang loudly making Hanson jolt a little. He looked at the screen to see it was Sam calling. Hanson quickly accepted the call, "Dude I got your text, what's up?" Sam said from the other end of the line. Hanson whispered looking around to check if his mother was coming. "What's up, my mother is home that's what is up" "So... dude you haven't seen your Mom in like a month, what can be so bad that you're worried?” Sam aske in a confused tone of voice. Hanson paused, "She wanted to know everything, I mean fair enough she knew about Brie, but all those other things, Randy's party, City Hall. The look on her face is killing me, she looked so disappointed" Hanson sighed sinking into the couch. "I am sorry I am unloading this Mommy drama on to you, I must sound like an ass, with the whole Mom stuff" Hanson sighed rubbing his eyes. Sam's end went quiet Hanson hopped he hadn't offended Sam. "It's fine, I unload Daddy drama on to you all the time, oh the perks of being a single parent child ey. Look if anyone asks, I wasn't at the party" Sam whispered. "Why?" Hanson asked, "Because I am still grounded for City Hall, but I snuck out, just don't tell anyone okay. If it gets back to my Dad, then I am pretty sure you guys will be attending my funeral next" Sam said sarcastically, "Wow, bit of black comedy there S" Hanson laughed. "What too soon?" Sam laughed back, "A little, anyway goodnight" "Goodnight" Sam replied back. Hanson lied down on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned the T.V on, some local news station was reporting the "New evidence" that was found at Clara's. "All these videos" he thought, How may are there, and how are they connected. Everyone is eating lunch peacefully, the school had been abuzz with gossip from Clara's party. The fights, the romance, the evidence, some even said they heard Bradley himself was there, another said the four boys played the video, all of which were of course rumours. Blake and Rebecca sat on a table watching the door, waiting for Randy and Clara to walk through. "Have you heard from him?" Blake asked Rebecca. Rebecca didn’t even bother making eye contact. "No, you heard from her?" she asked back,. "Nope" the jock replied folding his arms. The whole table went silent as they looked up at the too individuals who were uncourteously dumped at Clara’s party. "I mean do they even know who we are, like hello they were punching above their weight with us. Then Randy just decides to stick up for TEEN MOM, and Clara just decides she wants girls... Such a joke" Rebecca snarled flicking her hair. "You do know you can't just decide who you do and who you don't like, right?" Will said behind them, eating his lunch, in his football jersey. "Hey man, we aren't saying anything against you and Charlie, just my former Dyke of a girlfriend" Blake whispered not realising how idiotic his criticism sounded. Will started at Blake after he made this comment, Blake proceeded to high five his brother. "Wow you have an amazing personality" Will said in a sarcastic tone. "Thanks man" Blake said completely oblivious to the insult, Will rolled his eyes and continued eating. Summer, Luke and Robbie stood in a line leaning against the lockers. "I mean he doesn't even like him, Charlie deserves someone who is going to treat him with respect" Summer moaned. "And Will is not that person" she continued. "Well I second that" Robbie said as he lowered himself onto the floor with a sigh. "Why are you saying someone and person, Charlie deserves a GUY who will do all of that" Luke said correcting Summer. "Oh whatever. End of the day anyone would be better than Will" the girl stomped her feet. Luke hushed her and indicated to Charlie walking towards the locker. "Hey guys" he waved at his friends. "Oh my god is he wearing Will's jacket?" Summer whispered to the two boys. Charlie made it to his friends. "So what are we talking about?" he said smiling at his friends, who all looked at each other awkwardly. "Nothing, just Homework" Summer quickly said. Robbie looked round and noticed everyone staring at the four friends. "Yeah I have been getting that all day. It is kind of weird". Charlie told his friends as he begun to open his locker, a bouquet of flowers fell out. "Who is that from?" Summer asked quickly. "Who do you think" Robbie said in a sarcastic voice, snarling Summer. "Oh hey there is a card on the floor" Luke said kneeling to pick it up, "Read it dude". Charlie placed the flowers in his locker, and opened it, but it wasn't what he thought. "I don't really want to read this out loud, personal you know" he told the group as his smile dropped ever so slightly. Luke nodded at him, and Summer and Robbie looked at each other. Charlie shut his locker leaving his flowers in there. "So, shall we get something to eat" Summer said helping Robbie to his feet. "Sorry, I said I would eat with Will. Maybe I could catch up with you guys later?" Charlie explained to his friends. Luke nodded, "Sure" Robbie said biting his lip. Luke and Robbie started to walk away, leaving Summer with Charlie. "Hey erm, mind if I walk with you?" she asked. "No, let me just throw this in the trash" Charlie said, looking down at the card once more, it read "One can survive everything nowadays, except death, and live down anything, except a good reputation- Kisses B". Charlie recognised the quote as one of Oscar Wild. He thought about throwing it away, but thought it was to valuable maybe it means something, so he discreetly placed it in his pocket again. Charlie turned round to Summer "So you ready?" he said to her, producing a fake smile Brie, Hanson, Sam and Randy sat on a table, all eating lunch. "So Brie are you looking forward to your sonogram?" Samuel asked her smiling. "Yeah I am really nervous though" she replied. "I wanted Nina or my Mom to come with me, but I guess I have to settle for this one" she said indicating towards Hanson smiling. "Hey I am yo Babby Daddy" he laughed kissing her cheek. "Your Mom isn't going?" Nina said appearing from out of nowhere with Clara by her side. They both sat down, "Hey" Clara whispered to the others looking a little nervous. "Hey" Randy said back. "No she is busy" Brie answered. Clara looked at Randy, "I see you are avoiding them too" she whispered turning her to Rebecca and Blake who were watching them like hawks. "Yeah, kinda I don't know if I made a good decision" he whispered back. "Are you kidding you made a great decision" Sam shouted. “Rebecca was a bitch, time for you to move on. Date someone with a soul” he added making Randy crack a smile. "Yeah, and since you defended me, and it is kinda my fault your single, how about I set you up" Brie said placing her hand on Randy's knee. "I don't know, I mean, Rebecca was my first long-time girlfriend", he looked back at Rebecca who now had her arm around both Blake and Riley. He bit his lip and made himself smile"What the heck, yeah set me up" all the girls squealed at once. "Okay I have someone great in mind. Ladies would you mind following me to the bathroom so we can totally plan this" Brie said standing up, Clara and Nina got up, as they ran hand in hand to the girls bathroom. "Oh Women, they are a mystery to me" Sam sighed. Hanson looked around him and leaned in, "Okay there gone, what's our plan?" he asked, the other boys followed and too leaned in to form a little group circle. "Okay we have training right after school, so that is when I will look" Randy said. "What if you can't find anything?" Hanson asked, "Then I will look tomorrow, or the next day or the next. We have to nail this guy" Randy whispered in an aggressive voice. "Who are you nailing?" Luke said taking a seat with Robbie, "Oh you know..." Randy said. Sam kicked him under the table, "Anyway how are you boys?" Sam asked. "Good, I guess" Robbie said leaning his head on one hand. "He is kinda sad about Charlie and Will" Luke whispered, "I am not" Robbie replied. All the boys laughed, "Well I wouldn't turn around if I were you Rob" Luke said. As all the boys notice Summer and Charlie enter the room. Charlie looked at Summer, and over at Will who was indicating him over. "See you Sum" he smied and began to turn away she grabbed his arm. "Wait Charlie. I have something to tell you" she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "What is it?" he asked... Summer took a deep breath, a lump formed at the back of her throat as she whispered in his ear. "I love you". Charlie smiled, "Awww Sum I love you too" he said pulling her in for a hug. "No Charlie, not like that". Charlie looked confused, his green eyes shimmered in the light as he looked over to Will, who now looked agitated. "I love it when your eyes do that", Summer said. "Summer this is kinda weird" Charlie said backing away, but she still had a tight grip on his hand. "No it's not Charlie. I mean, I am so much nicer to you, I have been your friend longer, I look after you, god I even fixed your hair when you were passed out at Randy's" she began to cry. "WHAT" Charlie shouted, "You where rubbing me while I was unconscious?" he shouted. "Only your head" Summer cried. The whole room was looking at them, Robbie and Sam both went to stand up, only to notice Will was already on his way over to Charlie. "Do we have a problem here?" he asked, looking at Summer like she was a piece of meat. "No, let's get out of here" Charlie said pulling Will away. "Okay babe" he whispered back, he pulled him in and kissed him right in front of Summer who know had tears streaming down her face. The two boys left, and Luke stared at the Liars. "I should go over" he said to Sam, but was pushed down, "I don't think you need to". Rebecca approached Summer and whispered something in her ear. Summer nodded and gave her ex-best friend a hug. "What the hell" Clara shouted, again the boys where so focused on what was going on, it was almost like they appeared out of thin air. "My sentiments exactly" Luke said looking at Clara. Summer was now being lead to the Jock table, where cheerleaders and football players all put their hands on her shoulder. "Well, looks like we've been replaced" Clara said to Randy, whose face was going red. Charlie walked into class just as the bell rung, Brie and Robbie smiled at him, as Robbie indicated to the usual desk he saved for Charlie. But Blake came in from behind him, "Hey Charlie, come sit by me Bro" he said pushing him towards a desk by the window. Rebecca was there waving at the two boys. Blake sat down leaving a desk directly in the middle of the two, Charlie sat down nervously. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me" he croaked, Rebecca let out a squeaky laugh. "Oh no sweetie, you are dating Will, you're one of us now" she said smiling at him. "So now we are all BFF's HAS THAT LOSER EX OF MINE MENTIONED ME" she said leaning on Charlie's desk. "I wouldn't know. None of the guys have really spoken to me since the party" Charlie told the cheerleader looking towards the window where he saw Robbie's reflection, just staring at him. "Who needs them ey" Rebecca laughed slapping Charlie’s arm. "Isn't it awkward, that you're still friends with her ex?" Charlie asked Blake. To which Blake laughed, "Oh Charlie you have so much to learn, about keeping up appearances" Blake laughed, throwing his head back. "What do you mean?" Charlie asked, but his question went unanswered. "Eugh speaking of losers" Rebecca said as Clara entered the room. Blake pretended to cough, as under the fake cough he whispered "Dyke" he fake coughed again. Some of the class giggled as Clara sat in the seat next to Robbie. Mr. Turner then walked in and the class begun. Mr. Turner was talking about god knows what, but Charlie's mind was elsewhere, he had so many questions he was starting to lose track of them. But a new one lay fresh in his memory, what did Blake mean by keeping up appearances. That's when he looked at Clara and he thought that they weren't so different, in fact they were strangely similar... "CHARLIE" the young teacher shouted. Charlie's head snapped back, "Yes sir?" Charlie whispered pathetically. Mr Turner stared at Charlie with an annoyed look on his face, tapping his feet on the floor. "If you are interested in Miss. Porter, please leave it till after class and pay attention". The class sniggered, "Wow the fag likes the dyke, how awkward", and the kid in front of Blake giggled. Blake kicked the back of his chair hard. "Hey insult HER all you want, leave Charlie alone" Blake ordered his eyes filled with rage. "Mr.Masters" Mr Turner shouted. "Sorry sir" Blake apologised flashing a fake smile. "Don't worry C, I'll get him later" Blake said punching Charlie's shoulder. When class was done Mr. Turner shouted "Okay you can all go. Except you Charlie" he barked messing with pieces of paper on his desk. All of the class started to file out of the door, Blake once again punched him on the shoulder "See you tomorrow C". Rebecca waved "Bye Charlie" she giggled before skipping out of class. Brie, Clara and Robbie lingered. "You three leave" Mr Turner said pointing to the door. They started at Charlie and reluctantly did as they were instructed. Turner walked to the door and slammed it loudly, before returning to his desk. Mr. Turner leaned back on his chair. "So Charlie" Turner whispered as he put his feet up on the desk. "I guess you know why you are here" he said to the teenage boy. Charlie shrugged "Not really" he replied in a low tone avoiding the teacher’s bright blue eyes. Mr. Turner smiled, but there was something about this smile, it wasn't friendly, it was cold, it reminded Charlie very much of Bradley's smile. "You haven't been paying attention, why. Does my class bore you Charlie?" he asked the boy an obvious rhetorical question. "No Mr. Turner I just" Charlie went to explain himself before his teachers loud voice cut him off. "Shut up!" the teacher shouted, he know removed his legs from the desk and leaned closer to Charlie. "Now, what would your Dad say if he knew about this" the teacher hissed. "Erm well" Charlie stuttered but again before he could answer his was cut off. "Because I think he wouldn't be proud. Especially after all these stunts you have been pulling recently, I mean turning into a right jailbird aren't you" Turner let out a small giggle. Charlie's face dropped he didn't like this side of Mr.Turner. "But don't worry, I'm not going to tell him", Charlie looked up and smiled. "IF" Mr. Turner continued, "If you come round to my place on Friday and well, do a few chores for me" he said quietly. Charlie's smile dropped, "What kind of chores?" he asked. Mr. Turner smiled and played with his hands, "That would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it" he smiled wickedly and winked at Charlie. His stomach dropped. "Now here is my address. Get out. I will see you tomorrow" he handed Charlie a piece of paper, and indicated towards the door. "Oh and Charlie, if you tell anyone. Just remember I know your Dad, and you wouldn't want to disappoint him now would you" Charlie shook his and slowly shut the door. When it was shut he began to cry, he didn't like what had just happened, and wanted Will. So he decided to run to the football pitch. Randy was in there alone walking round, alone waiting for his phone to ring. When it did he picked up straight away "Okay you ready" Sam said on one end of the phone. "Yeah totally" Randy replied approaching the locker. He opened it slowly, "Do you see anything?" Sam shouted. "Give me a chance Sam" Randy replied in a loud whisper. Randy began to look around, all he saw was neatly folded clothes, mint moisturiser and lavender deodorant. "Well I can't see anything. Except now I am wondering how I didn't see the gay thing coming" Randy said spraying the deodorant. "There must be something" Sam said to his friend. Randy looked back, and crumpled up in a ball was under where the deodorant stood was a ball of paper. Randy grabbed it and carefully unfolded it, "Randy are you still there?" Sam asked his friend. "Oh my god, you are not going to believe what I just found. I gotta go, I will tell coach I am sick, just stay in your house and call Hanson" Randy told Sam before hanging up. Randy put the deodorant back, and ran away. Coach let him go no problem, Randy still thought the coach felt bad for him after the locker room attack and was pulling on his heart strings to get his way. While limping away from the field pretending to cradle his stomach Randy saw, Will hugging a crying Charlie. Randy's mind filled with rage if he had hurt Charlie in any way he knew he would not be responsible for his actions. "What's going on?" Randy approached the couple asking them the question. "Oh hey man, where are you going?" Will asked. "Erm to Sam's why?" Randy replied looking at Charlie shaking. "I think he needs to explain this to all of you" Will said in a caring voice. Randy looked down at Charlie who's bloodshot eye's continued to fill with tears. "Sam, for once I really don't care about B drama, I mean I am about to see my child for the first time" he hung up his phone. He turned back to Brie, "Everything Okay" she said, "Yeah great" " BRIE BUCHANAN, TO ROOM 8 please" a intercom said. Brie took Hanson’s hand and the walked in together. She lay on the bed taking heavy breaths, a female doctor with short blonde hair came in, "Hi Brie, I am Doctor Todd" the doctor smiled at them both, "And you must be Mr. Buchanan" she extended her hand. "Oh no, I am her boyfriend Mr. Jones, or you can call me Hanson" he said awkwardly as he shook her hands. "My apologies, some young couples get married, some don't. It's very hard to tell" she laughed. "Well I am still waiting him to put a ring on it" Brie said wiggling her fingers in Hanson face. Hanson pushed them away. Once everything was set up the doctor put the gel on Brie's stomach. "Ohh that's cold" Brie laughed. The doctor pressed the device onto the stomach, and there it appeared before them on the screen. "Oh my god" Hanson said, his and Brie's eye's both filling with tears. "That's are baby" she said squeezing harder on his hand. "Now it’s too early to tell the sex of the baby, but let me reassure you, it looks very healthy and I see no problems" the doctor smiled. "Of course you don't see any problems" Hanson whispered, "Because it’s our baby, and it's perfect" he whispered in awe. The couple could of stared at that little screen for hours, the doctor quickly hit a button and a photograph was taken. "I am sure you want to show it off ey" Dr. Todd laughed. "Definitely" Brie laughed as well her eyes still filled with tears. Hanson had never seen her so happy, he turned his head slightly and saw his own reflection in the mirror, and he was sure he hadn't been this happy in a long time either. As they walked out of the doctors linking arm to arm staring at the picture. Hanson's phone rang, "DUDE WHAT" Hanson shouted. Brie looked at him, "Oh my god... is he okay?" Hanson quickly said looking worried. "What is it?" Brie asked. "It's Charlie" Hanson whispered to her. "No I am with her now. We will be right there". Hanson put the phone down. "We're going to Sam's" Brie looked confused. "Is everything Okay?" she asked. "Far from it" he shouted, as they ran to their car. When Brie and Hanson arrived they found Charlie sitting on Sam's couch with Will hugging him. Hanson had informed Brie of what Mr. Turner did to Charlie, she walked slowly towards him and too gave him a hug too. Lucy was there too making a fire for everyone. Randy and Sam where in the kitchen, Hanson slowly made his way towards them. "What the hell is he doing here" he whispered pointing towards Will. "Charlie went straight to him. Can't exactly tell him to leave now can we?" Randy whispered back. Lucy entered the kitchen and walked over to the tea pot "Tea?" She asked the boys nodded. "Brie sweetie do you want Tea?" Lucy shouted, "Yes please" Brie replied. "Who's going to tell his parents then" Lucy asked the boys. Sam merely sipped his tea, "None of us, you heard what Charlie said, if he blabs then he gets into trouble" Will said appearing in the doorway. "So what you want us to let him go do those 'Chores'" Sam shouted. "No, I mean if we all go to Turner and threaten him, he'll back off" Will whispered. "And how exactly are we going to threaten him?" Randy asked. "We will say we will report him to the police, maybe get someone to say he touched them or something" Will whispered. Everyone looked at him funny, "Well I don't hear any better ideas" Will shouted. " I am kinda working on it" Sam shouted back. "Whatever you work on it, and I am going to buy Charlie a chocolate Pie, there his favourite, might cheer him up" Will stormed away, the echo of a slamming door could be heard around the house. "I'll just go take this in to Brie" Lucy said holding the cup of steaming tea. The boys waited for her to leave the kitchen "What the hell, he was rude" Hanson said. "Shut up a minute Hanson, where is it" Sam whispered. "Where is what?" Hanson asked. "Here" Randy handed Sam a piece of paper. "What is that?" Hanson asked. "I don't know only Randy has seen it. What is it" Sam said unfolding the piece of paper. "It's a page from a diary. And it looks like Bradley's handwriting. It says that he was blackmailing Will and Clara about the whole gay thing" he told his friends giving the page to Sam. Both Hanson and Sam looked at each other. "Where did you find this?" Hanson asked, "In Will's locker". Sam looked up from the page and handed it to Hanson, "Maybe he has more, and has ripped them all out to make sure he isn't caught" Sam whispered as he began to pace. "Well I would say that makes sense. This guy is B, we need to tell Charlie" Hanson whispered loudly. "Are you kidding?" Randy said. "He is one mental push away from being carted off to Radley. Will is Charlie's rock at the moment, this whole Mr. Turner thing is messed up, and the last thing he needs is two creepy guys breathing down his neck" he continued. "So what do we do now, let that monster play with our best friend like he’s a ken doll?" Hanson said sarcastically, staring at Randy. The boys locked eyes their faces where red. "Both of you stop" Sam shouted, realising Charlie was only one room away he covered his mouth, and then began to whisper. "We do what we have been doing. We watch him, and the moment we see Charlie in danger we strike, GOT IT" Sam looked at the boys who had just nodded. Everyone had left Sam's soon after the kitchen incident last night, Will took the chocolate pie and Charlie home, and then Brie and Hanson left. Not wanting to third wheel Randy left Lucy and Sam alone. However they didn't get any alone time, as Lucy's parents wanted her home, the two promised that they would spend more time with each other on the weekend, and ended the night with a kiss. Randy, Sam and Hanson all decided they would wait for Charlie that day. They waited on the corner where Charlie and Luke would walk, just waiting. "You think he put something in the pie?" Randy asked. "No... I mean... No, just No" Sam said. "Hey guys" Luke shouted all the boys turned round to see Luke walking perky as her in a green hoodie, and jeans waving at them, In stark contrast Charlie walked next to him slowly in a black jumper with black pants, he was wearing sunglasses but took them off when near the boys, revealing his eyes where eye and had bags underneath them. "Jesus Charlie you look like a crack addict" Randy shouted. "WOW Randy. Good choice of words" Sam said pushing him. "I am guessing you guys know too" Luke said, the boys nodded "What a creep. God you should asked to be moved from his class Charlie" he said placing his hands on Charlie's shoulder. "I can't, I wanna do English at college I just can't leave" Charlie shouted. All the boys looked at each other, Luke went to speak but stuttered. "Oh my god LOOK" he pointed towards school an ambulance was sitting outside it. The boys walked round the corner further, to reveal a car accident just outside school a large blue BMW was tipped up completely. Paramedics where on the scene as they pulled a man from the wreckage "He's gone!" one of them shouted. They pulled the body out to reveal Mr. Turner. His head was covered in blood, and his eyes where wide open, the boys gasped and looked at each other. "Luke what's happening" Nina shouted from the other side of the road, Luke ran over to her. BEEP BEEP The boys knew the drill by now and slowly drew out their phones. "And you say I'm the bad guy" Sam read, "Kisses B" Charlie finished reading it, as they all looked at each other. A slick black sports car pulled up into a driveway a cigarette flew to the ground as the doors flung open, out stepped a blond haired boy, he rubbed the cigarette underneath his feet. "Oh hello!" A voice came from the fence the boy walked towards it to reveal Hanson's mother Melody, she smiled at the boy, "Did you all have a nice vacation?" the boy nodded, "Well say Hi to your folks. I have to get to work but I am sure Hanson and his friends will be over after school, anyway toodles". The blonde haired boy waved Melody off. He let out a sigh and looked around. "It's good to be home" he laughed before walking towards his door. The Liars * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 10/17 (Mentioned Only) * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 11/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 11/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 11/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 11/17 Love Interests * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 10/17 * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 9/17 * Carlson Young as Lucy Heart - 5/17 Supporting Cast * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 8/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 8/17 * Becca Tobin as Rebecca Redd- 8/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake and Riley Masters 8/17 * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 7/17 * AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 7/17 * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 7/17 * Neve Campbell as Melody Jones - 2/17 ''' * '''Sebastian Stan as Felix Turner - 2/17 * Austin Butler as Karl King- 1/17 (First Appearance) = Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:HLL Episodes